1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is believed to be exemplified by art which may be found in Class 64, Subclasses 1 and 2; Class 180, Subclass 70P; and Class 403, Subsclasses 26, 293, and 341 of the United States Patent Office Classification System.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to preparing the instant application for his invention applicant effected a preliminary search in an endeavor to locate the most relevant prior art. In the course of the preliminary search the following patents were considered to be the most relevant prior art noted: U.S. Pat. Nos. 408,953 -- Chivill; 678,588 -- Ryder et al; 1,020,906 -- Hess; 1,907,960 -- Guillet; 2,251,031 -- Boxeman, Jr., 2,530,094 -- Stearns; 3,065,009 -- Austin; 3,155,187 -- De Lorean; 3,286,487 -- Esperson; 3,301,011 -- Dye et al; 3,507,129 -- Tarenskeen.
Of the above De Lorean was noted as being of interest only in that it discloses a drive shaft supported on spaced apart bearings in a tube. In FIG. 17 of De Lorean an intermediate shaft 70 is connected to shaft 20 through flanges 66, 72. De Lorean mentions in column 10, lines 52-56 the requirement of a drive clutch between the engine and the shaft to disengage the engine from drive shaft 20.
The Chivill and Hess patents were noted as being of interest in that they show tubular shaft portions with a male shaft disposed therein and secured thereto by bolts. The Ryder et al patent was noted as being of interest in that it shows two tubular shaft A sections operably associated with a shaft C with bearing members C' therebetween. The Guillet, Bozeman, and Stearns patents were noted as being of interest in that they show axially spaced-apart shaft sections with tubular portions coupled together by an intermediate coupling shaft dispersed therein. The Austin, Esperson, Dye et al and Tarenskeen patents were noted as being of interest in that they show shaft coupling arrangements which are secured together by removable transversely extending pin or like elements.
As the present invention is believed to be distinguishable over the art discussed above, the instant application has been prepared and submitted for examination.